


Цирк приехал

by LungTa, WTF_Tyler_Hoechlin_2018



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Circus, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-03-20 20:09:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13725081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LungTa/pseuds/LungTa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Tyler_Hoechlin_2018/pseuds/WTF_Tyler_Hoechlin_2018
Summary: Это только на первый взгляд приехавший в город цирк может показаться обычным.





	Цирк приехал

Вечером к пустырю за магазинчиком Ларсона, разрезая сгущающиеся сумерки ярким светом фар и оставляя позади хорошо укатанную, местами даже присыпанную асфальтовой крошкой дорогу, свернули разноцветные, украшенные огоньками фуры, а рано утром половина детей и подростков Хиллса сбежались поглазеть, как из пожухлой травы к небу поднимается алый шатер шапито.

– «Му-уу-нрайз», – нарочито растягивая гласные, прочел Вилли название на боку ближайшего к ним фургона. – Что-то новенькое. Обычно в нашу глушь только «Олимпика» заруливает. Помнишь, у них такие мелкие китаянки жонглировали чем-то там с огнем?

– И огненные веера еще были, – кивнул Майк, отзываясь на тираду друга.

Они устроились на продавленной крыше ржавеющего старенького грузовика, давно снятого с колес и постепенно врастающего в землю. Кажется, эта рухлядь стояла здесь всегда: по крайней мере, Майк отчетливо помнил как еще пятилетним ребенком сидел в кабине и крутил во все стороны руль, воображая, что мчит в неизвестность по широким бесконечным трассам. Правда, сейчас внутри уже не было ни руля, ни мягкого сиденья из потрескавшейся искусственной кожи – даже приборную панель зачем-то выдернули. От грузовичка лишь жалкий остов сохранился. С пустыми «глазницами» на месте выбитых фар.

Вилли вытащил из кармана куртки помятую пачку «Мальборо», заглянул внутрь и с сожалением цокнул языком.

– Две штуки осталось. Отец все-таки прочухал, куда его сигареты пропадают, больше не спереть.

– Бросай ты эту дрянь. Я читал, что из-за курения можно рак заработать. А он не лечится.

– Да ну, ерунда, – отмахнулся Вилли, но заначку все-таки припрятал обратно в карман. – Если бы так было, стали бы по телеку ту клевую рекламу крутить, с желтыми плащами и ковбоями?.. Знаешь, в чем твоя беда, Майки? Ты чересчур умный для наших мест. Тебе в колледж надо было валить.

– Угу, – Майк бездумно колупал ногтем кусочки отслаивающейся от крыши ржавчины. – Да кому я там сдался? После нашей тупой школы сам не потянул бы – так, чтобы на стипендию, а денег на учебу у меня точно никогда не наберется. Даже те, что я на велосипед откладывал, отчим выгреб и спустил в баре. Так что никуда я из Хиллса не денусь, как и все, в шахты пойду вкалывать. Вот только последнее свободное лето догуляю.

– Дурак, мог бы выбраться. У тебя, в отличие от меня, мозги есть, – несогласно буркнул Вилли, но уже в следующую секунду перестал хмуриться, переключив внимание на то, как лихо циркачи ставят шатер.

Растягивают поднятый между четырьмя мачтами купол, карабкаются вверх-вниз, закрепляя широкие стропы и умудряясь балансировать на самом краю.

– Латиносы, что ли?

Майк, у которого зрение было куда как лучше, чем у Вилли, тоже присмотрелся: над установкой шатра трудились четверо. И если одного – темноволосого, со смуглой от природы или же обласканной жестким солнцем кожей – действительно можно было принять за мексиканца, то оставшаяся тройка на «латиносов» никак не тянула. Чернокожий бугай, вихрастый красавчик и девчонка-блондинка.

– Да вроде один только... Если за вход они будут драть столько же, как и «Олимпика», я даже на полбилета сейчас не наскребу.

– Так пролезем, – обнадежил Вилли. – Я тоже на мели. Ларсон за вчерашнюю разгрузку ящиков с сидром только на следующей неделе обещал расплатиться. Но я одну бутыль нам умыкнул, как раз на вечер, перед представлением снимем пробу.

Они еще некоторое время попялились на то, как споро обживается пустырь, и как за шатром полукругом выстраиваются жилые вагончики, как устанавливают будку для продажи билетов и сувениров, поднимают шесты, чтобы развесить между них растяжку, зазывающую на представление. Солнце начинало припекать, размаривая, обволакивая ленивой сонливостью, и даже кузнечики, задорно стрекотавшие в траве, попритихли.

– Эй, бездельники!

От неожиданности они едва не скатились с крыши грузовика. Внизу стояла та самая девчонка, что час назад на равных помогала трем сильным парням ставить шатер. Ни Майк, ни Вилли не слышали, как она подошла. Словно из ниоткуда возникла. Хотя, может, это именно ее приближения испугались умолкнувшие вдруг кузнечики.

– Подзаработать не хотите?

– Ага... Да!

Вилли во все глаза уставился на нее, и Майк отчасти понимал, почему друг стал заговариваться. Накрашенные яркой помадой губы, обтягивающие бедра узкие штаны со шнуровкой по бокам, кофточка с глубоким вырезом – интересуй Майки девушки, он бы тоже пускал сейчас на нее слюни. Но о его маленькой постыдной тайне не знал никто, даже лучший друг не был в курсе: с тех пор как он понял о себе кое-что важное, пережил и смирился, он изрядно поднаторел в изображении фальшивого интереса к противоположному полу – и в сокрытии истинного отношения к своему.

– А что надо делать? – деловито осведомился он.

Девчонка – вблизи стало видно, что она старше их минимум года на три – показала на трубку свернутых бумажных листов, которые держала в руке.

– Надо расклеить в вашем городишке афиши. На главной улице, у баров, возле лавки и парикмахерской, словом, везде, где у вас собираются люди. Управитесь за час, заработаете двадцатку. Договорились?

Они дружно закивали. Еще бы! Двадцатки просто так на дороге не валяются.

– Отлично. Как справитесь, подходите к третьему вагончику, – она кивнула в сторону лагеря. – Если меня не будет, отловите кого-нибудь и спросите как найти Эрику. И не вздумайте зашвырнуть афиши в мусорную яму и сделать вид, что все расклеили, иначе денег не получите, – тут она понизила голос и пугающе улыбнулась. – У меня превосходный нюх на ложь

Афиши перекочевали из ее рук в руки Майка – а Вилли все никак не могу прийти в себя: так и пялился на ее удаляющуюся фигуру.

– Не, Майки, ты видел какие буфера?..

– Все равно не обломится. Мы для нее мелкие.

– Но помечтать-то можно?

– Угу.

Майк развернул афишу и аж присвистнул. Этот «Мунрайз» явно круче «Олимпики».

– Акробаты, канатоходцы, силовые трюки, метатели ножей и... – тут он сделал паузу, чтобы выделить главное. – Калифорнийские дикие волки!.. А я где-то читал, что в Калифорнии волков не осталось, извели почти всех.

– В Калифорнии нет, а в нашем цирке есть, – хмыкнул Вилли, забирая у него часть афиш. – Я одну у себя в комнате повешу. Крутотень же.

Они добросовестно оббегали центральные и самые многолюдные улицы города – и хотя в оговоренный час не уложились, все равно вернулись к цирковым вагончикам искать давшую им задание Эрику. Но ни в самом вагончике, ни где-либо поблизости Эрики не оказалось. Так же как и кого-нибудь, кто мог бы подсказать, где ее искать. Все циркачи, судя по всему, были заняты сейчас на обустройстве шатра: ведь надо же установить сиденья, соорудить манеж, натянуть страховки для воздушных гимнастов.

Вилли повесил нос, боясь, что вожделенная двадцатка вот-вот уплывет у них из рук, и они впустую потратили на расклейку афиш столько времени. Но Майк в последний раз осмотрелся и, никого так и не увидев поблизости, уверенно постучал в вагончик, заметно выделявшийся на фоне остальных: он казался крупнее, не был размалеван яркими цирковыми картинками, а на его окнах висели плотно зашторенные однотонные занавески. Дверь распахнулась далеко не сразу. Майк уже решил, что внутри никого нет, и собирался перейти к следующему домику на колесах, как щелкнул замок, и на пороге появился тот самый мексиканец, который вместе с Эрикой и еще двумя парнями ставил шатер.

– Это закрытая территория, – рыкнул он на них, недружелюбно глянув из-под густых, хмуро сведенных бровей. – Что вы здесь делаете?

И хотя на нем была явно впопыхах застегнутая лишь на несколько средних пуговиц клетчатая рубашка, да еще и с довольно короткими ему рукавами, будто снятая с чужого плеча, а черные волосы нелепо растрепаны, выглядел он достаточно грозно, чтобы вынудить Вилли и Майка попятиться на несколько шагов назад.

– Э-э... Нам бы Эрику, – сбивчиво принялся объяснять Майк. – Мы афиши расклеили – по всему городу, как договаривались.

Мексиканец еще раз окинул их колким подозрительным взглядом, от которого тут же похолодело в груди, у самого сердца, и кивнул:

– Ясно. Сколько она вам обещала?

– Двадцатку, – собственный сорвавшийся голос показался Майку чересчур тихим и писклявым.

Мексиканец выгреб из кармана потертых синих джинсов несколько купюр и горсть мелочи, пересчитал и протянул Майку.

– У меня только пятнадцать. Подожди.

Он вернулся в вагончик, и через оставшуюся открытой дверь донесся его голос, обращенный к кому-то внутри:

– Стайлз, у тебя пятерка есть? Надо с пацанами рассчитаться. Эрика снова наобещала и смылась.

– Пятерка будет, если я сумею найти свои штаны. Выдай им лучше по билету и возвращайся, у нас всего полчаса свободного времени.

Майк и Вилли терпеливо ждали у вагончика, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, и вот мексиканец снова появился – и вручил удивленному Майку два билета на вечернее представление.

– В расчете? – спросил он, изогнув черную бровь.

– Ага, – воодушевленно закивал Майк, успевший увидеть, что предназначенные им места были аж в первом ряду, у самого бортика манежа. – Спасибо!

Но свою благодарность он прокричал уже в захлопнувшуюся дверь.

– Не люблю латиносов, – пробурчал Вилли, когда они покинули территорию цирка и направились по домам.

– Да ну! Просто суровый мужик попался. Может, он не в настроении был. Зато согласился билеты нам подогнать. Первый ряд! Все представление как на ладони. Мы никогда так круто не устраивались.

– И то верно. Давай ко мне, как раз успеем пробу с сидра снять.

***

Эрику вечером они все-таки увидели – та встречала зрителей, проверяя билеты у входа.

– Гляньте-ка, а вы, ребята, не промах, – одобрительно закивала она. – Признавайтесь, у кого разжились? Отличные места!

– Такой похожий на мексиканца дал, – опередил Майк Вилли, пока тот не ляпнул свое излюбленное про латиносов. – Из серого вагончика.

– Дерек, значит, – в голосе Эрики прозвучало что-то очень похожее на уважение.

– Наверное. А он кто?

Эрика заулыбалась:

– Стрясли билеты с владельца цирка и даже не узнали у кого? Значит, вдвойне молодцы, – она одобрительно похлопала Майка по плечу. – Все, шуруйте, не задерживайте мне очередь. И не пытайтесь гладить волков, они не любят фамильярности, особенно самый крупный, черный, – выдала она им напутствие на прощанье.

Их места действительно оказались одними из лучших, в самом центре, и сиденья рядом долго еще пустовали, хотя зрители не переставали прибывать. Видимо, разница в цене между первым рядом и теми, что повыше, была не так уж и мала.

– Нет, ты прикинь, – удивленно протянул чуток захмелевший после выпитого сидра Вилли. – Тот латинос самый главный по цирку, никогда бы не подумал! И она серьезно про волков нам втирала? Мы что, по ее мнению, кретины, чтобы лезть к ним пальцами в пасть?

– Наверное, пошутила так.

– Ага. А еще она до тебя дотронулась. Везунчик ты, Майки.

– Смотри не сдохни от зависти, – нарочито нагло ухмыльнулся он Вилли. Хотя самому ему от прикосновения Эрики было ни тепло, ни холодно.

Наконец все места заполнились, миссис Смит из попечительского совета как-то подозрительно посмотрела на них, но так ничего и не сказав, надменно поджала губы и села рядом.

И представление началось.

Привычная «Олимпика», действительно, и близко с «Мунрайзом» не стояла. Майк только пожалел, что не догадался взять программку на входе, чтобы заранее знать, каким будет следующий номер. Ему нравилось все: и силовые трюки, которые показывали близнецы в черных трико, и раскачивающаяся на поднимающихся к самому куполу вращающихся качелях рыжеволосая красотка, и выступающий в тандеме с ней ловкий акробат-канатоходец в поблескивающем зелеными змеиными чешуйками костюме. А когда вышла Эрика – с распущенными волосами, в откровенном наряде амазонки и с тонкими стилетами у пояса – бедняга Вилли смог лишь задушено пропищать, восторгаясь. А уж как она метала ножи – ни разу не задев стоящего у круглой деревянной мишени темнокожего бугая, виртуозно обрисовывая смертоносными лезвиями его фигуру!.. И только к середине представления они отметили, что клоунов с дурацкими, раздражающими шутками у «Мунрайза» не было. Но и без клоунов никто не скучал.

Обещанных волков на манеж выпустили после перерыва. Пользуясь тем, что их соседи разошлись кто за сувенирами, кто просто размять ноги и пообщаться со знакомыми, Майк все-таки успел сунуть нос в программку, оставленную миссис Смит на сиденье, и выцепил краем глаза имя укротителя. Стайлз. Наверняка тот самый, что подсказал мексиканцу, точнее, Дереку, раз уж стало известно его имя, рассчитаться с ними билетами – хоть те и стоили намного больше недостающей пятерки.

Волки оказались великолепны. Красивые, лоснящиеся, сильные. Четверо темно-серых, один почти белый и один черный – действительно, самый мощный и крупный. И великолепный Стайлз – вышедший на манеж в коротком алом плаще, а потом сорвавший его с плеч и с вызовом кинувший под лапы огромному черному зверю, вынудив того оскалиться и перепрыгнуть яркий кусок ткани. Сразу стало заметно, что животные укротителя слушаются. Он управлялся с опасными хищниками так, словно разговаривал с ними на одном языке. Шестеро волков перескакивали с тумбы на тумбу, выполняли все, что от них требовали, хотя и огрызались, и скалились – вот только Майку казалось, что делали они это специально, в нужные моменты, чтобы еще больше завести зрителей, завоевать и без того всецело принадлежащее только им внимание. Зрелище действительно завораживало. Ловкий, уверенный в себе человек смотрелся среди обступивших его хищников естественно и гармонично, он был одним из них, частью их стаи, и вместе они разыграли столько живых, натуралистичных сцен, что когда в завершение номера все волки, как по команде, вскинули головы и завыли, шатер захлебнулся в оглушительных аплодисментах и восторженных криках. И уже мало кто заметил, как черный волк приблизился к Стайлзу и будто бы раздраженно боднул того головой, пихая лапой ему под ноги тот самый алый плащ, с которого и началось представление.

Майк, пребывая в эйфории от полученных впечатлений, оглянулся на радостную, восхищенную публику. Да, после столь яркого дебюта «Мунрайз» в их городке точно будет ждать неизменный полный аншлаг. Все десять заявленных в афише выступлений.

– Я завтра снова попробую пробраться сюда, – заявил Вилли, едва они покинули шапито. – Хочу еще раз посмотреть на Эрику.

– А мне волки понравились, – поделился впечатлениями Майк. – Вот на них я бы точно посмотрел еще разок. Даже жалко, что их потом по клеткам рассаживают. Они такие сильные, свободные.

– А ты бы хотел, чтобы они вот так запросто по всей территории цирка расхаживали? Да еще потом и в бар ломились пропустить по пиву и покидать дартс?

Майк только плечами пожал. Мало ли чего он хотел.

С Вилли он распрощался на углу у церкви, посмотрел, как тот поднимается вверх по своей улице, потоптался на месте – и повернул обратно. Настроение было отличным, и портить его, нарвавшись на наверняка уже набравшегося отчима, поджидающего его дома, он не горел желанием. А вот на волков он бы действительно еще раз глянул.

Майк подошел к шапито за полночь. Зрители, даже те, кто остались, чтобы прикупить сувениров или взять билеты на завтра, давно разошлись. Окна большей части вагончиков горели теплым светом, откуда-то пахло жарящимся мясом, раздавались смех и веселые голоса: циркачи явно расслаблялись после удачного выступления. А вот пресловутых клеток с волками нигде не было видно. Майк старался не лезть к обжитой части, не шнырять под окнами, а осторожно посматривал издалека, но так и не обнаружил где-либо присутствия зверей. Может, решил он, клетки закатили в пустующий между представлениями шатер?

Он обогнул шапито с внешней стороны, где его никто не смог бы заметить, протиснулся между грузовыми фурами и нырнул под приподнятый у самой земли полог, оказавшись в той части, где готовились к выходу на манеж артисты. Но и тут было пусто. Тихо, безлюдно. Внутрь проникал только серебристый свет выкатившейся на небо луны. Под ноги попался ящик с кеглями для жонглирования. Рядом с манежем стопкой были сложены маты, за ними лежала разобранная трапеция. Майк взбежал по деревянным ступеням к верхним сиденьям, перебрался на узкую подвесную платформу, опоясывающую купол шапито и открывающую доступ к крюкам и креплениям, на которые подвешивали страховки и качели. Там же, на платформе, стояли выключенные прожектора со сменными вставками из разноцветного стекла. Майк даже покрутил один из них за ручку, представляя, что направляет ярко бьющий луч на манеж, выхватывая выступающих на нем артистов. Наверное, интересно было бы вот так работать техником в цирке, переезжать с места на место, видеть новые города, встречать новых людей...

Внезапно его отвлекло какое-то движение внизу, он услышал шум – и юркнул за прожектор, присел, прячась в его тени. Надеясь, что здесь, под самым куполом, его не заметят.

Он увидел их почти одновременно – вышедшего на манеж Стайлза и огромную волчью тень, крадущуюся следом. Майк хотел уже выдать себя, встать и крикнуть, предупредить укротителя об опасности – ведь что-то же случилось, раз хищник сумел вырваться из клетки – но не успел. А потом ему осталось только одно: смотреть и молчать.

– ...да ты реально, что ли, взбесился из-за такой мелочи? – Стайлз остановился и обернулся к волку, показывая, что прекрасно знает о своем преследователе. – Что даже разговаривать со мной отказываешься?

Волк замер перед ним, на секунду их взгляды скрестились, а потом зверь безо всякого предупреждения прыгнул. Дернувшийся от неожиданности, перепуганный Майк только и успел что судорожно глотнуть воздух. Мощные лапы толкнули Стайлза в плечи, повалили на маты, морда со сверкнувшими белизной клыками приблизилась к его лицу... И внезапно по волчьему телу прокатилась дрожь. Черная фигура начала меняться, перетекая в иную форму, завораживающе, красиво, на глазах преображаясь в крепкого обнаженного мужчину, руками хватающего Стайлза за плечи и сверлящего его горящим, раздраженным взглядом.

– Это был плащ, Стайлз. Чертов алый плащ! – человек рычал так же устрашающе, как и волк.

– Дерек, – Стайлз облизнул губы и открыто улыбнулся.

Ошеломленный невозможным превращением, Майк с какой-то заторможенной отстраненностью отметил, что там, внизу, рядом с укротителем действительно оказался Дерек. Мексиканец, выдавший им билеты на представление. Хозяин шапито. А еще – самый настоящий волк. Но ведь это ломает все законы природы! Подобного не может существовать! Сердце в его груди бешено колотилось, ладони взмокли, голова кружилась. Его кидало от желания бежать со всех ног прочь – до желания остаться и посмотреть, что же произойдет дальше. Он словно в какую-то иную реальность шагнул, где жизнью движут совершенно иные механизмы.

Дерек внизу повернул голову, приподнялся на руках, и литые мышцы на его спине пришли в движение, напряглись, оживляя татуировку из трех спиралей.

– Ну что еще? – укротитель под ним вовсе не казался испуганным, наоборот, он выглядел как человек, добившейся своего: довольный и явно ждущий продолжения.

А когда Стайлз запустил пальцы в густые темные волосы, требовательно притягивая Дерека обратно к себе, стало понятно, что ни зверь, ни человек не навредят ему.

– Чужой запах, слишком отчетливый, чтобы...

– Брось, – Стайлз развернул его лицо к себе и принялся поддразнивать мимолетными поцелуями. В уголок губ, в шею, в наверняка колючий из-за щетины подбородок. – Сегодня здесь побывало столько народа, что новые запахи еще долго не выветрятся. Лучше скажи, как тебе понравился мой сюрприз?

Даже если Дерек еще и думал встать и отправиться на поиски обеспокоившего его запаха, то после того, как Стайлз закинул ногу на его голое бедро и погладил по спине, отринул все посторонние мысли и с жадным рычанием накинулся на его губы.

К радости обомлевшего от испуга Майка – он ведь уже решил, что его присутствие раскрыли, и неизвестно, чем это для него обернется. И к его крайней неловкости – спустя минуту он достаточно успокоился, чтобы в полной мере осознать, свидетелем чему вот-вот станет.

– Отличный сюрприз, – в перерывах между поцелуями зло бросал Дерек, одновременно расстегивая рубашку на Стайлзе и приспуская с него брюки. – Все выступление со стояком! Сколько раз просил не выносить нашу постель на арену. Да еще перед бетами!

Дерек наконец распахнул полы его клетчатой рубашки и приник ртом к голой, поблескивающей в лунном свете широкой груди, сминая, покусывая раскрасневшиеся соски, прихватывая кожу. Его руки шарили по распростертому перед ним телу, сдергивали расстегнутые штаны вниз, оголяя промежность. Поначалу Майк даже зажмурился, когда увидел чужой восставший член. Но уже в следующее мгновенье он, затаив дыхание, во все глаза смотрел, как Дерек ртом насаживается на возбужденное естество Стайлза, выбивая из того совершенно бесстыдные стоны.

– А мы сейчас, по-твоему, где?.. – Стайлз отрывисто дышал, дергал Дерека за волосы и толкался в его жаркий рот. – Как раз на арене. И мне нравится, как тебя до сих пор клинит на костюме, который был на мне в наш первый раз. Господи, как же давно мы здесь не трахались!.. Определенно, стоило тебя раззадорить красной тряпкой, чтобы ты волком запрыгнул на меня...

Дерек, занятый его членом, лишь что-то предупреждающе рыкнул, но это явно не входило в число тех действий, что заставили бы Стайлза заткнуться.

– Ты не только оборотень, Дерек... – продолжал он, задыхаясь стонами. – Ты фетишист. А я – твой фетиш. А не эти красные плащики... Да-а... Сделай так еще раз... У меня всегда такой адреналиновый приход после выступления!..

Дерек в последний раз рыкнул, его губы снялись с влажного члена, и он в одно быстрое, слитное движение перевернул Стайлза спиной к себе, вздернул его и поставил на четвереньки. Стайлз заерзал, стараясь выпутаться из спущенных штанин, выдернул одну ногу и расставил колени, прогибаясь в пояснице.

– Давай, – хрипло подхлестнул он отчаянной просьбой, опуская голову на сведенные вместе руки. – Я готовился.

Дерек повел руками по его призывно выгнувшейся спине, прошелся языком от копчика к ложбинке между ягодиц, вдыхая запах его кожи и пота, собирая его вкус, накрыл подрагивающее тело Стайлза своим, напряженным, разгоряченным, и крепко прижался, притираясь бедрами.

– А то я не учуял, – его голос вибрировал от едва сдерживаемого, невыносимого желания. – Все представление тонул в твоем запахе. Едва дотерпел, пока останемся одни...

Стайлз под ним всхлипнул, а Майк наверху до боли закусил сжатую в кулак руку – лишь бы не застонать от переизбытка чувств. Собственный член уже давно упирался в ширинку, грозясь порвать ткань штанов, но Майк не двигался, не предпринимал ничего, он лишь смотрел – и любовался. Потому что то, о чем все его знакомые отзывались с крайним презрением, называли грязным, мерзким, неправильным, сплевывая в пыль и сообщая, что готовы самолично оскопить первого же повстречавшегося им извращенца, ни в коем разе не выглядело таковым. Два сильных, гибких тела, слившихся в первобытном, агрессивном танце жаркой похоти и мутящего разум желания, выглядели невообразимо естественно и так гармонично: в неистовстве толчков, в несдержанной грубости касаний, в хлопках кожи о кожу, в почти животных звуках, сопровождающих соитие.

Ведь не может быть это чем-то плохим!

Майк смотрел, как член Дерека размашисто, не щадя, входит в тело Стайлза, как его руки мнут его бедра, натягивая на себя. Как сам Стайлз подается назад, выгибается, стонет в голос, забываясь от удовольствия, и сбивчиво просит: «Еще... Сильнее... Не отпускай меня, Дерек!» И Дерек тоже о чем-то просит его: подождать, чтобы они вместе, что он уже почти... Его рука скользнула под живот Стайлза, позволяя тому вбиваться в его кулак, пальцы сжались, даря ему столь необходимую сейчас жесткую ласку. Толчки бедер Дерека ускорились, стали мелкими, рваными, а потом он напрягся еще сильнее, зарычал – и навалился на начавшее содрогаться под ним в оргазме тело. И это было будто их обоюдное освобождение, полет ввысь, падение в пропасть... Майку захотелось плакать. Ведь можно же так! И они могут позволить себе быть вместе, лежать, переплетясь руками и ногами, тяжело дыша, обнимаясь, прижимаясь губами к соленой коже. Ища в глазах друг друга отражение чего-то особенного.

– Залили новый мат спермой.

Стайлз вяло пошевелился, разворачиваясь к Дереку лицом.

– К черту мат, – тот легко, счастливо улыбнулся.

Стайлз провел ладонью по его влажной спине, лаская, и умиротворенно произнес:

– Я тебя тоже люблю.

Потом они еще целовались. Лениво, долго. И эта незатейливая картина – вид двух утомленных диким сексом мужчин, разомлевших, удовлетворенных, не находящих в себе сил, чтобы отпустить партнера из объятий, – еще долго стояла перед мысленным взором затихшего Майка. Даже после того как Стайлз и Дерек все же убрались из шатра. Стайлз – кое-как одевшись в измятую рубашку и штаны, а Дерек – снова перейдя в волчью форму. И на этот раз превращение уже не столь шокировало Майка.

На свое возбуждение он так и не обратил внимания, хотя и мог в два счета сбросить напряжение, крутя в памяти яркие подробности только что увиденного. Вместо этого он устроился за прожектором, улегся на жесткие доски и прикрыл глаза. Ему было одновременно хорошо и горько. Но все-таки больше хорошо – ведь произошедшее на его глазах означало, что даже для таких испорченных людей, как он, где-то может существовать любовь.

***

Из зыбкого, тревожного сна его выдернуло ощущение того, что кто-то на него пристально смотрит. Майк встрепенулся – и уставился на присевшего перед ним на корточки Дерека. Он был одет – белая майка и синие джинсы. А еще он принес плед, которым укрыл продрогшего незваного гостя.

– Так и знал, что не показалось, – усмехнулся Дерек одними уголками губ.

Майк молча пялился в ответ и не знал что сказать. Лишь потянул на себя край пледа, неосознанно защищаясь. Его выставят прочь, как-то накажут, запретят появляться на территории цирка? Как ему вести себя сейчас с Дереком – пытаться дозваться к голосу рассудка его человеческой сущности или постараться успокоить мягкими разговорами его звериную часть?

Дерек каким-то образом догадался о его испуге, может, услышал его зачастившее сердце. Или же у человеческого страха есть свой особенный кисло-терпкий запах.

– Ты можешь уйти в любое время, – сообщил он. – Тебе все равно не поверят.

– В то, что ты волк? – голос неожиданно прорезался, хотя и дрожал. – Или в то, что ты... что вы... – Майк облизал ставшие вдруг сухими губы. – Оба мужчины?

Едва он выпалил последнее слово и осознал, что спросил, краска тут же залила его лицо, он и сам не понял, зачем задал подобный вопрос. Звучало так, словно он собирался угрожать. Дерек же молчал, только внимательно смотрел на него, чуть наклонив голову к плечу, и под его немигающим, острым взглядом таяли последние остатки уверенности Майка.

– Ну да, – он опустил глаза. – Не скажу никому. Ни про волка, ни про... второе. – Он вытер вспотевшие ладони о край пледа. – Я, когда проснулся, решил, что меня сейчас не просто взашей вытолкают, а еще что похуже сделают.

Дерек только фыркнул в ответ. Видимо, Майку удалось его позабавить.

– А все остальные волки, – вдруг осмелев, спросил в лоб Майк. – Тоже люди?..

– Не люди. Оборотни, – поправил его Дерек и зачем-то добавил: – Стайлз человек.

А потом он поднялся, явно собираясь оставить Майка одного.

– До рассвета можешь остаться и поспать. Плед здесь оставь, я утром заберу.

Майк только кивнул, сглатывая непонятно откуда взявшийся в горле горький ком, но когда Дерек начал спускаться по лестнице, вскочил, сбрасывая плед, и крикнул:

– Эй! А что надо уметь, чтобы меня взяли в цирк? – Дерек обернулся и, как ему показалось, даже с некоторым интересом вскинул бровь. – Я карточные фокусы могу показывать.

Но под цепким, оценивающим взглядом Дерека Майк как-то вмиг потух. Ну, правда, кому нужны дешевые карточные фокусы? Когда у них есть настоящие волки. И еще много всего необычного.

– Я лишь хочу свинтить из Хиллса, задыхаюсь здесь, – убито признался Майк. – Я не только фокусы могу. Еще столярничать умею, маляром могу быть. Твой вагончик давно уже стоит подновить, вся краска потрескалась, скоро отваливаться начнет. И остальные вагончики...

– Что ж, – задумчиво протянул Дерек, и Майк, так и не поднявший взгляда, отстраненно отметил, что тот босой.

И неизвестно почему, но его зацепил этот факт. Наверное, Дерек только и успел помыться да натянуть первую попавшуюся одежду, а потом прихватил плед и пришел сюда. Может, потому он и не хмурился так грозно как днем, при первой встрече, когда они с Вилли выдернули его из вагончика. Он ведь еще был разморенным и довольным – от того и вел себя куда спокойнее и с намного большим благодушием. Даже двигался с какой-то ленивой, сытой грацией, видно было, что устал, но по-хорошему.

– Кто-то, кто не матерится от одного лишь запаха краски, нам бы пригодился.

Майк радостно вскинулся. Неужели его и правда возьмут?

– Если не передумаешь, подойдешь после завтрашнего представления, обсудим детали. И я как раз успею подумать насчет карточных фокусов.

– Я не опоздаю! Обязательно приду!

Он еще не думал, как сообщит Вилли, что уезжает из Хиллса. Что, возможно, никогда уже не вернется. Боялся даже представить, как разорется отчим. Но ведь это шанс, реальный, дающийся раз в жизни – вырваться, вынырнуть. Научиться быть свободным.

Ведь кто, как не волки, должны знать все о свободе?


End file.
